User blog:Cat28/Secrets of Rosehill - Chapter 1
'Chapter 1 ' The sun gently kissed the trees behind the property shadowing the land, I pull myself up with the little strength I have in my arms, on to the windowsill and squish myself in the space between the two beams, I turn my head towards the gorgeous arched window and look out to the valley of which I call home. The ocean can be seen on the horizon as if protecting the moon till the sun has fully set. I stare out the window in wounder counting the stars, and looking for the shapes, I spot the Southern Cross and give up soon after. I wake to the blaring of my alarm clock and turn to see the time 5:00 am I grunt and shove my face back into my pillow. I know I have to get up and go down to the barn, but my body just disagrees with this. After about 5 minutes of persuasion my body gives in and we make it to the bathroom. I turn on the hot water and lather myself in body wash, hoping it would be rid the horrible nightmares of last night. I pull myself from the comforting warmth of the shower and grab my towel feeling as if I had just frozen my body again. I dry my legs when my mind flashes back to that room, I have no clue where it is or what it was but all I know is that there was a big arched red door nearly the colour of blood. I shrug it off and hurry down the stairs, I glance at the clock on the wall as I run down the stairs, 6:00 am gees I took my time this morning. I make it out just in time to see the sun rise soaring over the tree tops, I breathe in the warmth and walk down the gravel path. The red and white doors of the barn great me as I slide them open to revel a stable full of breathtaking horses or so I think. I make it to my stall to greet my horse and gently stroke is muzzle “I know it is early but we have a big day” I whisper to him. Living on a farm in the high country you normally are the first to hear things especially if your parents are involved in the police department. Today was like no other, I heard my father’s car pull up the drive and him grunt himself out to the warm bed that awaited him inside. I take my horse out and let him into the pasture “Enjoy” I say and watch as he gracefully canters away to join his herd. I walk into the kitchen to the smell of eggs and toast. “Darling your back” mum says I walk in, I nod and head to the stairs when I hear my parents start to talk. “Another one dead” dad says, “How many is that now” mum answers “3, found this one by the docks” dad finishes. “Her parents know” mum asks, trying to get as much information out as possible. “No, the forensic team are trying to identify how she died first then they will realise the information” dad answers before getting up and leaving to head to his room. I sit on the steps pondering what I had just heard. Before making my mind up and go into the kitchen I grab an egg and a slice of toast and sit down at the table. “I’m taking you to school today if that is okay” mum looks at me worried, “No it’s fine” I answer. We sit in silence for the rest of breakfast. “Are you ready to go” mum asks, “I go grab my bag” with that I walk up the stairs and into my room, I make it to my bathroom and carefully put on my makeup, brush my teeth, grab my bag and meet mum in her car. We drive into the town and I loose myself in the buildings like usual, I look at how small our town is and how different it is from the others. We reach the school gates and mum turns to me “I will be picking you up late, I hope you’re okay with that” I nod and exit the car to be greeted by my usual group of friends. “Mal you can’t believe what happened last night” Hazel says and drags me with her, I look at her confused. “Ohh yeah you didn’t come” I nod, “I was lonely without you but here is the goss” she pauses as if she was to say something then forgets it, I add in quickly, “How was the party I don’t need the goss” she looks back towards me “Well it was good I have to say, but to much happened we were down on the docks and everyone was drunk right and then some people hocked up but not many” I start to loose intrest in what she is saying until she snaps me back into reality by saying, “That was the last we saw of Paris.” “Wait what” I answer, “Yeah Paris went missing around about 10:30pm last night.” Hazel finishes, “Did you ever see her again” I ask trying to put the pieces together. “No, no one did” she finishes and we drop into silence. I make it to my locker, and see a bloody substance oozing out of the bottom, I look at it petrified when a voice startles me “Mal what’s got you in a trance” the figure clicks it fingers in front of my face as I snap out of it, “N-N-Noting” I manage to get out. Category:Blog posts